Magic Hour
by HellRaiserAlchemist
Summary: Fuji decides to play a light prank on Tezuka, after finding his glasses. For vierblith again, because I love the challenges she gives XD


**Disclaimer:** If Prince of Tennis were mine, the manga would be in a plastic wrapper. 'Kay? AND THOSE GOD AWFUL DUBBERS WOULD BE BEGGING FOR MERCY.

**A/N:** For vierblith again. -dances- Uh...pointless, short, and fluffy. Tezuji, they are going out at this point (because I needs it. Like Gollum needs the Ring.)... (Ok, not that extreme). Anywho, enjoy the pointless fluffy XD

...Oh. The title is based off of Reign of Fire. For those who haven't seen it in a while (or at all) "Magic Hour" in the movie is sunset, the only time the dragons were blind and vulnerable. ...Like Tezuka n.n! ...so. Enjoy -heart!-

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Magic Hour**

Practice ended as it always had. The regulars were some of the last to leave, and spent the few minutes it took to dress after a shower to chat. Echizen and Momo left first, dragging Kikumaru with them. Kaido had actually left before any of them. He hadn't bothered to shower, merely changed into his evening work out clothes and run off. Inui had soon followed after securing his belongings in his locker and making his usual threats of Inui Juice should anyone dare think of going through his notebooks in his absence. Oishi hadn't been there at all that day, he'd stayed home to care for his bed-sick mother like the good child he was. Fuji and Kawamura were quickly the only ones left, and the future sushi chef bowed in apology as he left.

"Gomen, Fujiko."

"It's alright. I know we got you in trouble for keeping you last time." The tensai smiled his understanding and waved after his friend. He waited until he was sure Kawamura was well gone before sighing. While it was true Tezuka was still there, technically, he was in the shower, and Fuji didn't particularly feel like taking another one himself. Instead, he amused himself with exploring the locker room. Kikumaru had left his literature book, which the tensai made note to take to his friend later...but aside from that, nothing looked out of place. At least not until he caught a flash out of the corner of his eye. The lowering sun outside had come through the window at the perfect angle to reflect off of the metallic rim of Tezuka's glasses, and caused a delighted smile to cross Fuji's features. He bounced up from where he'd been lying on a bench and over to where the glasses lie harmless and unsuspecting on another bench. Tezuka usually put his glasses in his locker or bag, but seeing as how he'd been running quite late that evening, Fuji wasn't entirely surprised they'd been misplaced. Curiously he unfolded them to look over them in greater detail before slipping them on.

The room immediately went out of focus and the tensai was forced to take them off and blink a few times. He sometimes wore a pair of reading glasses, and he'd always imagined Tezuka's prescription to be stronger than his own, but never _that_ strong. Shrugging it off, he slid them back on and wandered to one of the mirrors outside of the showers, looking over himself. His own glasses had a frame around them, and he personally liked them...but he was starting to like the rimless glasses that settled neatly on the bridge of his nose. Perhaps because they usually occupied Tezuka's face, but he did like that there wasn't a frame that could distract his immediate vision as well. He was so busy going over the tiny detail, he failed to realize the showers had gone off, and he now had someone standing behind him until he felt an arm slide around his waist, as another hand covered his mouth to muffle the surprised yelp, followed by a low voice.

"Fuji...what are you doing?"

Settling down with a grin, Fuji slipped the glasses off and turned, looking up innocently, allowing the hand that had previously covered his mouth to join the one around his waist, "Oh nothing. I was getting a bit bored, is all. The others all left, 'Mitsu. And it was either pamper my reflection or investigate people's lockers. Yours was locked though, and you changed the combination, and the only other locker worth looking through is Inui's." He shrugged, knowing that Tezuka could only see vague motions, but he did hear a small noise of disapproval as the captain moved to dress himself. Fuji followed like a puppy after its new master, "Don't worry, I'm not that desperate to drink the Aozu again."

"...The what?"

"Aozu. Inui made it while you were gone...it knocked me out cold." The words caused Tezuka to shudder as he buttoned his shirt and Fuji giggled, leaning against the wall. He'd slid the glasses into his pocket and was patting them lightly. He watched his captain with an amused, admiring smile. After trying the glasses on, he now wondered just how Tezuka got around to dressing without them. He then recalled that Tezuka had been wearing glasses for quite a few years, and probably was use to things like this now. Cocking his head a bit, he returned his focus to his captain and grinned upon finding him looking around in confusion.

"Tezuka? Is anything the matter?"

"...My glasses. I left them on the bench."

"Oh? Don't you usually put them in your locker?"

"Inui was standing behind me. I don't need him going through my locker again, anymore than I need you to."

Fuji covered his mouth to stifle the giggle that threatened his lips and went over, pretending to help him look, "Perhaps they fell into someone's bag? Eiji, Kaido and Kawamura leave their bags over here sometimes." He gave his upset looking captain a pat on the cheek, "I'm sure we'll find them, in the morning. Shall I escort you home?"

"...Don't ever use that phrase again. Ever." Tezuka glared, shouldering his bag after a final look around the room.

That time the giggle got out as Fuji shouldered his bag and twined his arm in Tezuka's, lacing their fingers together, "Very well."

At first, Tezuka tried to pry his hand and arm free, but the tensai kept a tight grip, one most people wouldn't have thought possible from the small boy.

"Fuji..." The captain warned with a soft growl and side glare.

"Oh don't complain. You can't see, and it's almost dark. At most, people will only know we're from Seigaku." Fuji paused a moment, looking thoughtful, "I could do this instead..." His arm unwound from his captain's and curled around his waist, as his free hand brought the arm he'd previously latched to over his shoulders, "This makes us much closer, after all." He purred softly, and Tezuka found it better to keep quiet, least Fuji find a new way for them to walk home.

During that time, Fuji took the time to observe his friend closely, especially now that he was standing so close. Tezuka was handsome no matter what, Fuji had long come to terms with that, but without the glasses, he seemed absolutely sexy in a way. Even the glare that he was constantly being thrown whenever his hand slid from the captain's waist was more appealing and the tensai soon found himself dropping his hand a bit more constantly. Once they reached Tezuka's house, Fuji almost swore he heard a relieved sigh from his captain and chuckled softly, leading him to the door and peeking in. They were greeted by Tezuka's mother, who called back to her son in greeting, then to Fuji when she realized he was there as well. The tensai giggled, leading the annoyed captain up to his room and closing the door behind him. He looked around the room once, then looked back at the door to make sure it was momentarily locked before leaning up and kissing the other gently, "Oyasumi, 'Mitsu I need to run by Eiji's before I go home, so I'll see you in the morning, yes?"

"Of course." Was the stoic reply. As Fuji turned to leave, he felt a hand go to his pocket and jumped, whirling back around. The captain was sliding his glasses back on, glaring down the tensai lightly, "Don't ever do that again."

Fighting back the vague surprise, the smaller giggled and shrugged innocently, "Don't leave them where I can find them, then" He leaned up, kissing his captain once more before he turned and proceeded in bouncing out of the room, down the stairs and out the door after bidding farewell to Tezuka's mother. He had expected that Tezuka would know he'd taken them...he just didn't know how. Later that night, once he'd gotten home, finished his homework and supper, he called Tezuka. They spent a few minutes with idle chatter, before Fuji finally asked.

"How did you know?"

"_Know what?_"

"That I took your glasses." Fuji tilted his head as asked.

"_...You know I can't see a thing without them, right?_"

"Hai...which makes me wonder why you bothered looking for them at all, knowing you couldn't see."

"_I knew you wouldn't let me go anywhere if it involved me getting hurt because I couldn't see._" Fuji quirked an eyebrow. That was true, but that couldn't have been what gave him away.

"And?"

"_You didn't threaten anyone for being careless._"

"...Souka..."

* * *

**Post A/N: **Wow. That's even shorter than the other one! -giggles and claps- Short, pointless, fluffy? Hope ya'll like -heart- I'm posting this, because I unfortunately won't be able to update Child's Innocence today. I'm going to get two of my friends in about thirty minutes, once I get a shower, and we're gonna have a movie-video game-pool day! 

So...to explain the last two or three lines: In my mind? Fuji would totally go kamikaze-ninja on someone who endangered his precious Tezuka. Tezuka knows this. Fuji's silly and failed to realize Tezuka knows this. Which reminds me. Those of you who have read my other drabble for vierblith (Rooftops), the old lady at the end is from one of the chapter crack-pictures. It shows a little old lady sitting next to Tezuka, who's reading a magazine, and she goes "Oh? Are you going to Kyuushu on business?" ...Which, while confusing, I find hilarious and I heart that little lady. XD A lot. So I had to throw her in...and she got to read Tezuka's note, that makes her special nyuu?

If you find any errors in the fic, please tell me. Microsoft Word Perfect sucks and doesn't always tell me if I mess up somewhere...-sighs- Oh well. 'Niways, gotta jet off! Love ya'll!

...If all else fails, I'll post another pointless drabble later today (tonight) involving shower smut, because you all know you want the Tezuji smut n.n.

...AND OMFG RAR. I WAS TRYING TO FIND A TEZUJI FIX LAST NIGHT? ...Didn't find any, but found a really cute EijixGakuto XD...but um...THE PRIMARY THING I FOUND? THRILL PAIR. IHATETHRILLPAIRRAR! ...For those who don't know, Thrill Pair is FujixEchizen. NO OFFENSE. BUT I REALLY DISLIKE THRILL PAIR. Can you tell?


End file.
